


Silicone

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Kevin has to make something for his sculpture class and he doesn't get on with the teacher. He has the perfect solution.





	1. Sculpture

"Are you paying attention, Kevin?"

Kevin's eyes snapped open as he looked at the teacher. He'd not heard a word that she said, and she did not look impressed about that. Kevin blinked a few times, glancing at Stoffel for help, but when Stoffel went to speak she pointed at Kevin.

"I didn't think so." She folded her arms, and Kevin felt bad about it. He hadn't meant to be tired, but he'd stayed up all night finishing an assignment.

"I'm sorry." Kevin sat up straight, forcing himself to focus. He'd thought that she would go back to teaching, there was meant to be twenty minutes left.

She smiled at Kevin, a cruel grin, before saying, "That's all for today, good luck with your final assignment."

Kevin felt his heart sink. The final assignment was worth half of their grade, and she'd made it difficult for him to get a good grade just out of spite.

*

Kevin was sitting at home, he shared a flat with his boyfriends, and he was waiting for Jo to get back in from football training.

Stoffel had filled him in on what he'd missed in class. Their final assignment had to be a sculpture in a non-clay medium, which was fine by him, metal work was his strength. But he knew the lecturer didn't think of metal casting as art, which had led to many disagreements over the course of the semester, and he knew that she'd mark him down if he chose that.

So, what was he going to do?

Stoffel brought him a cup of coffee, and a bowl of noodles. "You have to eat." Stoffel gave him a kiss on the forehead, and left him to his planning.

Kevin was still sitting in the living room when Jo wandered in from training, heading straight for the shower as Kevin went to put the kettle on so that he could make him a cup of tea. He was just putting the milk in when Jo wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the side of the neck.

Jo's hard cock was pressing against his back, and he knew what he wanted to do for his final assignment.

Dildos, silicone dildos.

***

Kevin had planned it all out, between the three of them that was going to be enough variety, and his teacher was going to freak out when she saw them.

The three of them were sitting naked on the sofa, as Kevin mixed up the sodium alginate powder with warm water. It was gloopy and strange, and Jo pulled a funny face, trying to hide his apprehension, but Kevin could tell that he needed a little reassurance.

"It's kind of like dentists use to made casts of your teeth, only this stuff is meant for casts of body parts." Kevin poured it into a tall beaker, giving himself a few strokes to make sure he was fully hard before thrusting it, groaning as the warm goo surrounded him.

The grin on Kevin's face said it all, he was thrilled at the idea of making dildos. He made sure that his balls were pressed up against the gel, his face scrunched up in pleasure as he leant in to kiss Jo.

It took a couple of minutes for it to set, although it wasn't a problem for Kevin to stay hard for that long, he seemed to be able to get an erection by sheer will alone.

He pulled out, staring in admiration at the perfect relief of his cock.

"Who wants to go next?" Kevin winked, and Stoffel peered at the cast.

"I don't think I could stay hard for two minutes," Stoffel said, and Kevin grinned.

"I'm sure that I could find a way to help you out." Kevin winked, mixing the powder as Stoffel stroked himself. He poured the mixture into a breaker, and Stoffel took a deep breath, standing up so that Kevin could lick at his hole as he thrust in.

"Oh god this feels so strange." Stoffel was giggling, Jo helping him to hold the mould in place while it set.

"Your balls are so smooth," Jo said, stroking the side of them where they were squished out by the beaker.

"I think it's going to look amazing," Kevin said, coming up for air as the cast solidified around Stoffel. He eased it off as Stoffel let out a little gasp, biting his lip as Kevin looked at Jo. "Are you ready?"

Jo felt his heart flutter, he'd do anything for Kevin, but his cock wasn't quite so convinced. "I'm going to need a little help."

Kevin pulled Jo's legs up so that he was lying back on the sofa, nestling between his legs as he licked his lips. Just the sight of Kevin like that had Jo hard, and the second that his warm mouth surrounded him he gasped in pleasure, writhing on the sofa as the clink of metal against glass rang in his ears.

Stoffel was making up the gel, and Jo opened his eyes to see him waiting with the beaker, ready to step in when he was fully hard.

"I'm close." Jo looked at Stoffel, compressing his lips as the warm gel surrounded him, it felt cool after the heat of Kevin's mouth. It was strange being completely encased, and Jo had to take a deep breath to keep control of himself.

"This one is going to be perfect," Kevin said, stroking Jo's thighs as they waited for the gel to set. "What colours should they be?"

"Pink, purple and blue," Stoffel said, smiling as they both nodded in agreement. "Very fitting."

Kevin prised the mould off, he looked like he'd just won the lottery and he scurried off to the kitchen where the silicone was waiting to be poured into the casts.

It was a strange atmosphere, normally the three of them naked would end up with sex, but Kevin was so excited that he was focused on his project.

Jo pulled Stoffel into a messy kiss, their hands automatically reaching down to stroke each other to climax, smiling as they heard Kevin laughing to himself, he was clearly pleased with the results.

***

Kevin sat in class, his final project sitting in front of him as his teacher looked on in horror.

"This has no artistic merit," she said, as the rest of the class stared at them, waiting for the drama to unfold.

"It's a statement on bisexuality," Kevin said, folding his arms as he leant back in his chair. Admiring the detail on his dildos as he smiled to himself, every vein was so familiar, and Stoffel's smooth balls were perfectly reproduced.

Even if he didn't get an A for this class, it looked like he'd have a future making sex toys.


	2. Practical Application

Jo was finally free, his exams were over, and he had all summer to spend with his boyfriends before starting his new job. He got home to find that the flat was empty, and he remembered that both of them were in the computer lab working on their final pieces for their digital art class.

While making a cup of tea, still wet from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist as his wet hair dripped down his back, Jo caught sight of Kevin's artwork from a previous year. His A-grade worthy dildos.

He'd been hoping that Kevin and Stoffel would be home to help him celebrate, but he had the next best thing.

Jo sat down his cup of tea on the coffee table next to the dildos, smiling as he let his towel fall open, and he opened the little drawer in the table to find the lube stashed away. They had lube hidden all over the flat, so that they didn't have to waste time searching for it when the mood struck.

He slicked up two fingers and reached behind so that he could open himself up, moaning as he felt the burn but it turned to pleasure as he slid a second finger in, feeling the stretch as he eyed up the dildos.

The dildo that was a perfect replica of him always looked so big, although he knew that Kevin and Stoffel both loved it. He couldn't take his eye off Stoffel's replica, and he lubed it up, feeling a shiver of anticipation run down his spine as he did it. The soft, silky lube felt like heaven against his skin, and he spread the excess over his cock before putting the dildo into position, pressing against his hole as he sank down on to it, groaning out loud as it stretched him wide.

He took a few deep breaths, adjusting to it all as he sipped at his tea, enjoying the feeling of fullness. And then he heard the front door. He clenched around the dildo out as he froze, letting out a groan, and Stoffel wandered through to see Jo sitting there, his towel tenting over his hard cock.

"Looks like someone's been waiting for us," Stoffel said, as Kevin bounced into the room.

Kevin dragged his eyes over Jo, and then he looked at the two dildos sitting on the table, his devilish grin shining out and sending sparks of lust through Jo's body.

"Starting without us?" Kevin sat down next to him, and Stoffel slid in on the other side, all of them squishing up on the sofa as Jo squirmed, every shift in position left him breathless.

"I wasn't sure when you'd be home," Jo said, leaning in to kiss Kevin's cheeky grin as he rubbed at his half-hard cock, teasing him before turning to kiss Stoffel, making sure that he got the same special treatment, and it was clear that Jo was painfully hard from all the attention.

"I think you should wait until we've got a shower before you're allowed to come," Stoffel said, and Jo let out a needy groan.

Kevin and Stoffel both gave him a kiss on the cheek before stripping off in the living room, making sure that Jo was watching as they teased him, slowly popping the buttons on their jeans before slinking out of them. Stoffel flexed his muscles, and Jo laughed before groaning out loud, the feeling of the vibrations around the dildo had him on the edge, but he didn't want to come yet.

Every minute that Stoffel and Kevin were in the shower was torture to Jo, and he knew that he could just come if he wanted to, but the waiting turned him on as much as the dildo.

When Stoffel and Kevin returned, the way that the water dripped down over their muscles had Jo licking his lips, and the citrusy smell of the shower gel sent his senses into overdrive as he waited for them to sit down next to him.

Stoffel made a show of choosing which dildo he wanted to use, and Jo's smile grew when he saw Stoffel pick up his replica, slicking it up as he wandered over to the sofa. Jo had spread the towel out so that they didn't have to worry about staining the sofa, and Stoffel got ready to sit down next to him, hovering over the dildo as Kevin slicked up his own dildo.

"I've always wanted to fuck myself," Kevin said, laughing at his own joke, and Jo was surprised that he hadn't tried out the dildos already.

Stoffel let out a pained moan as he sank down on to the dildo, holding Jo's hand tight as he adjusted, and Kevin made the most pornographic of noises as he stretched himself wide with his own silicone cock.

"Fuck, it feels so good," Kevin said, his voice breathless as he reached out to wrap his hand around Jo's cock, "You two are so lucky to have my cock."

Jo blushed, and Stoffel nodded, leaning over for a kiss as Jo stroked his hair, running his hand down his back and teasing at where the dildo was stretching him open.

Stoffel gasped, and he led Jo's hand to his hard, leaking cock at the same time as Jo reached out with his free hand so that he could stroke Kevin. The feel of Kevin's throbbing cock in his hand, so thick and warm, had him on the brink, and the way that Kevin was teasing him left him gasping.

"You like that?" Kevin whispered, as he swiped his thumb over the tip, playing with the pre-come that was gathered there. Stoffel moved his hand that had been resting on Jo's thigh, inching it closer to his tender balls, and he cupped them gently, causing Jo to lose all coordination.

Jo took a deep breath, focusing on the weight of having a nice thick cock in each hand, and he thrust in time with Kevin's hand, wanting them all to come at the same time as he felt his muscles flutter around the dildo. He moved his thumbs so that he could play with the tip, feeling how hard they both were, and he nuzzled at the side of Kevin's neck as he came, Stoffel kissing at his back as warm come spilled over his hands.

Stoffel held them both close as they all caught their breath. Jo's vision was white and his breathing was ragged as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him, and he opened his eyes to see Stoffel licking his fingers clean.

Kevin was bringing Jo's hand to his lips so that he could suck on his fingers, and Jo felt the rush of orgasm all over again, groaning out loud as he clenched around the dildo, stimulating that spot and making him feel like he was on top of the world.

"Feel good?" Stoffel whispered, and Jo nodded as Kevin let out a breathless yes.

"I love your cock," Stoffel said, and Kevin reached over so that he could hug both Jo and Stoffel with his long arms.

"I love your cock too." Jo laughed before gasping, and Kevin leant over for a kiss.

Kevin nuzzled against both his boyfriends, a content grin on his face as he snuggled in. "I love all of you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
